Lúcio
Otar Saralidze Jonny Cruz }} Lúcio – jeden z bohaterów gry Overwatch, który został dodany na oficjalne serwery 24 maja 2016 roku. Lúcio to światowej sławy DJ, którego twórczość jest tłem muzycznym dla walki o lepszą przyszłość. Opis szczegółowy Tło fabularne Lúcio jest bożyszczem tłumów na całym świecie. Swoją muzyką i postępowaniem inspiruje do społecznych zmian. Lúcio Correia dos Santos dorastał w Rio de Janeiro, w jednej z przeludnionych i zmagających się z biedą faweli, która mocno ucierpiała po kryzysie omnicznym. Kiedy w Brazylii rozpoczął się mozolny proces odbudowy kraju, Lúcio postanowił znaleźć sposób, aby podnieść na duchu otaczających go ludzi. Rozwiązaniem okazała się muzyka i jej jednocząca moc, która sprawia, że zapominamy o kłopotach, choćby tylko na chwilę. Lúcio grał na ulicach, podczas imprez w blokach, a później także w serii kultowych undergroundowych koncertów. Wkrótce zwartą społeczność, w której wychował się Lúcio, czekał kolejny kryzys. Międzynarodowa Korporacja Vishkar zapewniła sobie kontrakt na przebudowę głównych arterii miejskich. Lúcio i jego sąsiadom powiedziano, że nowe drogi poprawią ich poziom życia. Skończyło się jednak na obietnicach. Stopniowo korporacja zaczęła narzucać mieszkańcom coraz to nowe ograniczenia, tłumacząc to budową praworządnego społeczeństwa. Wprowadzono godzinę policyjną i zaczęto ścigać wszystkie zachowania, które korporacja jednostronnie uznała za bezprawne, zaś zwykłych ludzi sprowadzono do roli taniej siły roboczej. Lúcio nie potrafił się na to zgodzić. Wykradł technologię dźwiękową opracowaną przez Korporację Vishkar w celu rozpędzania zamieszek i zamienił ją w narzędzie do mobilizowania tłumów. Wybuchł słynny bunt, podczas którego ludzie wyparli przedstawicieli korporacji ze swoich dzielnic. Dzięki swym zdolnościom przywódczym Lúcio z dnia na dzień stał się gwiazdą i symbolem korzystnych zmian społecznych. Jego muzyka szybko trafiła na szczyty list przebojów, a on sam z lokalnych klubów – na największe sceny na całym świecie. Zdobywszy światowy rozgłos, Lúcio zdał sobie sprawę, że ma szansę naprawdę coś zmienić i sprawić, że świat stanie się lepszy. Dla wszystkich. Zdolności / , / , / }} , , }} , , }} , , }} , , }} Osiągnięcia Biografia Wolny człowiek W młodości Lúcio, poza swoją pierwszą miłością, hokejem, pasjonował się również piłką nożną i grał z innymi dziećmi z Rio de JanerioInformacje ukazane przy skórce „Napastnik”.. Muzyczna kariera mały|Lúcio podczas koncertuAtlas News pewnego razu przeprowadziło wywiad z Lúcio, podczas to którego wyjawił, że jego serce bije dla Brazylii i to właśnie jej mieszkańcy są jego natchnieniem. Ich codzienna walka, ich zwycięstwa. Jego celem jest przekazanie dalej tej energii, podzielenie się z całym światem energią ich życiaDziennik „Brazylijczyk Lucjo ożywi muzykę podczas światowego tournée „Synaesthesia””, wydany 30 lipca 2015 roku.. Muzyk planował wtedy trasę, aby promować swój debiutancki album „Synaesthesia Auditiva” – album, nad którym pracował przez dwa lata. Występy Gry * „Overwatch” * „Heroes of the Storm” Filmy animowane * „Film wprowadzający” * „Jesteśmy Overwatch” Ciekawostki * Lúcio, za pomocą technologii dźwiękowej, generuje dwa utwory wzmacniające i leczące sojuszników – „We Move Together As One” i „Rejuvenescência”. * W oryginale dubbinguje go Johnny Cruz, który podczas przesłuchań miał w sobie tak wiele entuzjazmu i życia, że od razu wiedziano, że to rola dla niego. Lista zmian * * * }} Przypisy Zobacz też * Galeria (galeria postaci) * Przedmioty kosmetyczne (przedmioty kosmetyczne postaci) de:Lúcio en:Lúcio es:Lúcio fr:Lúcio it:Lúcio ja:ルシオ ko:루시우 ru:Лусио zh:路西歐 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie: Wsparcie Kategoria:Bohaterowie